All of This
by Joseph Leonthir
Summary: A little vignette looking into the relationship of Harry and Hermione.


Every morning was the same for Harry Potter. Wake up. Prepare for the day. Complete the day, analyze the day, and do it again tomorrow. Just recently, however, has his daily cycle been, should one say "changed." The biggest difference has happened somewhere between the "Wake Up" and "Prepare for the day." This "change" comes in the form of his wife, Hermione.

With every morning, Harry now wakes up to not only the day in front of him, but also the single thing that allows him to get to everyday.

What a life.

From a guy's standpoint, Harry had it all. Each and every day was the same. Every time he awoke, his eyes would be greeted to the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Hermione was usually awake before Harry, but this time when he rolled over to her side, she was sound asleep. Peacefully serene in her dreamful sleep.

This gave Harry an idea.

Now, Harry and Hermione are well past the stage of looks and physical clues and its who they are that they love about each other, however, since after his proposal and wedding night, being so caught up in how much he needed her, Harry has never really had the chance to gaze upon and be in awe of Hermione, physically. Of course, Harry could've done this anytime he wanted to around her, nevertheless, being the humble chap he is, he thought of it as rude to view Hermione in such a way, especially if she found him doing so. Harry loved Hermione with every fiber of his being but realized that if he was going to do this, it was now or never.

With Hermione right where he wanted her, Harry faced yet another challenge in his scheme…

Where would he start?

Catching his attention first, was her hair.

Hermione was indeed beautiful, and her long and sleek, hair only added to that attractiveness. The brown waterfall was fallen all over her shoulders and slightly veiled her bodily curves. Shortly following, his eyes were next set on stealing glances of her abdomen and lower body.

Her legs…

Her thighs…

All of this, and what enveloped her entire being, was the soft, creamy, smooth skin that only provided to exemplify her beauty that much more.

Harry was convinced that there was nothing about Hermione that he didn't love or enjoy. She was everything to him. Nothing else mattered.

Well, almost nothing.

Harry had also been convinced of the fact that some things were too good to be true, and if they were, they would not last forever.

A vain train of thought that always intersected another every time he thought of Hermione.

What if it was true?

What if Hermione was too pure and perfect for someone like Harry?

To him, she always, but maybe his time with her wasn't meant to…NO!

How could he think so vain?

The end is as inevitable as can be, but these thoughts wouldn't leave him. Thoughts that stayed with him, indefinitely, since he realized he couldn't live without her.

If she were to leave him, he would…

"Do you like what you see?"

Indulging in the darkest thoughts of his mind, Harry was quite taken by surprise to find Hermione wide-awake in front of him.

How long had she been watching him?

Did she understand what he was doing all this time?

Immediately following Hermione's question, without thinking, Harry let out a guilty "No", still in the state of shock he was in.

Did I just reject Hermione, he thought, who would be an idiot enough to refuse what I see in front of me.

"No?" asked Hermione who played a seductive smirk that Harry knew all too well.

He could only stare speechless at the woman he loved with the look of an infant who was just caught stealing sweets. He was so embarrassed, despite the fact he had been married to her for a year and a half.

Harry would've worked up the courage to correct himself, but was bound by his own fear of how Hermione was going to judge him, just as he had done to her.

"Well, I can fix that." said Hermione who was still staring at Harry's guilty facial expression.

In a blink of an eye, Harry's world seemed to disappear as Hermione went from wearing her scantily clad nightgown to nothing but bear body that Harry went wide-eyed at the sight of.

Hermione may have been beautiful a few seconds ago, but, in the same time, she had glorified herself from plain gorgeous to godly.

She was too much for him.

Hermione always knew how to turn Harry on, and this time was no different. All he was capable of doing at the moment was merely aweing her as he understood that he had lost control of his so-called "idea."

Just as Harry began to attempt regaining composure, something had grabbed hold of his hand. Harry looked up and found that Hermione was the one who had taken possession of his right arm.

"Don't worry Harry,"

There were those words again.

"I'll take it from here." said Hermione who knew he was too out of sorts to finish what he started.

With that, Hermione took Harry's hand slowly over to rest atop her breast.

At this point, Harry was nothing short of overwhelmed.

He was so convinced that he wasn't worthy enough for her that he truly believed that she was wasting her life living with him.

Of course, Hermione didn't believe this, and she expected Harry not to agree with it either, but it just goes to show how much he really loved and cared for her.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, who had just taken notice of a single, innocent tear that Harry had just shed.

Harry had exerted a great deal of effort to be able to face Hermione, and looking at each other face to face, Hermione had to assume what was bothering him.

" Harry, its alright, okay," Hermione said trying to reassure him, " besides, I love how you adore me that way, and…"

"That's not it." said Harry flatly.

" Its just…" Harry finally worked up the courage he needed to speak to her, " I love you Hermione. I love you more than anyone could believe I do. I know you love me just as much, but…"

Harry took a moment to regain a little of his lost composure and decided to wipe away the tear that was solidifying on his face.

He continued…

"…but when you offer yourself to me like this, I can't help but wonder if you realize what you are doing."

At this point, Hermione, dumbfounded as she was, couldn't help but wonder if Harry realized how dramatic he was being.

Harry went on…

"I don't deserve someone like you, Hermione. There are so many men out there more capable than I'll ever be, yet…you chose me. Why?"

Hermione smiled and moved closer to Harry. Then she responded to his profound question.

" Harry," Hermione began her reply," I'm sure there are plenty of men out there who are more able than you in every way possible, but there is only one difference of how I feel about you and them."

"What?" he asked desperately

"I don't love them," said Hermione, " I love you Harry. You and you alone."

With that said, Hermione took Harry into her arms, laid his head on her breasts, and cradled him.

Hermione's love for Harry was as much as his own, and that's whats kept them together all of this time.


End file.
